<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks by mackenziemchale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629920">Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale'>mackenziemchale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Post S3, Post Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziemchale/pseuds/mackenziemchale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac had left four days ago for a work conference in London and expected to be flying home tomorrow, but the blizzard hit out of nowhere and now she was stuck for the foreseeable future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some inspiration for this came from Hanyolo’s work, Our Hearts Are a Herd. The idea of using snow as a way to keep people from leaving where they are 😂 </p>
<p>Seriously though I highly recommend reading their one shot if you haven’t because it’s incredible. </p>
<p>For now though, I hope you enjoy this ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look like I’ll be leaving tomorrow like originally planned,” Mackenzie says over Skype with Will as she glances over at the window across from the desk she was sitting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow was coming down hard and fast, it was completely white outside of the window. New York definitely had it blizzards here and there but she hadn’t seen one like this in awhile. The last she checked, the temperature was well into the negatives, she didn’t even want to try and step outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bad is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of the blizzard of 2006 but twice as much snow,” Mac replies as she turns her attention back to the screen in front of her and more importantly, back on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will lets out a dramatic sigh, making it extra long to show just how upset about this he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had left four days ago for a work conference in London and expected to be flying home tomorrow, but the blizzard hit out of nowhere and now she was stuck for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will had protested her leaving for this work conference to begin with, insisting that she should send someone on her behalf instead. He really didn’t like being without her for more than a couple days. Even a day seemed to be too long at times. He had gotten so used to her being around that not having her made it feel like a cloud was hanging over his head constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you too dear, but need I remind you that you were in jail for almost two months? I think you can last a couple more days” she teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac actually liked that he was missing her like crazy, she loved being wanted and needed by him. Being his top priority and the holder of his heart was something she would never grow tired of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah come on,” he protests, “we both knew I was never going to give up the source. I didn’t exactly have any other option. Besides, we thought it was going to be ten days or two weeks at the most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and I had to spend our wedding night alone,” Mac lets out a sigh and sticks her bottom lip out in pout. She was incredibly proud of him for never breaking and refusing to give the source, but having to spend the first two months of their marriage alone was definitely no fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw you know I made it up to you, several times in fact,” Will bites back a smile as he says that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac nods, not being able to hold back her smile, “yeah I had to come up with a reason why I looked like I hadn’t slept at all that night and why I could barely walk at the morning rundown meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles this time, “I see history repeating itself if you’re gone for more than a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses for a moment to consider, “you know… I actually don’t mind that. Maybe I’ll just extend the trip a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mac…” Will was already going crazy over her being gone for four days, another week and he’d probably implode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh comes from her, “don’t worry I’m only kidding. I’m sure I’ll be out of here and back home to you and Charlie in no time. Speaking of our little princess, how is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will glances over at the baby monitor that was sitting next to his laptop, Charlie was wrapped up in a blanket in her crib and was passed out. She had been asleep for the past half hour. “Currently, asleep. She misses you like crazy though, keeps asking for you and getting upset when you’re not there to hold her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes a sharp pain go through Mac’s chest, she missed their daughter so much. Besides a couple weekend trips that were just her and Will, this was the longest she had been away from Charlie since she was born.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When she gets up, give her a big kiss for me and tell her that I love her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Mac then looks down at the clock at the bottom right corner of her laptop and realizes just how late it was getting. It was nearly one in the morning for her but only eight at night for him. “You know I hate to do this to you…” she continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will sighs as he picks up instantly on what she meant, “you have to go to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’d stay up all night talking to you if I could.” Mac was already someone who never got enough sleep and with the business they were in, she probably always would be. Maybe one day when she retires, if she retires, she’ll start getting more sleep but that was still years away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, “I know, I’d prefer you’d get some sleep rather than none. Goodnight hon, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, “have a good rest of your night, Billy, I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>One Week Later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a day in the last week that Mackenzie thought she was finally going to be able to leave her parents home and fly back to New York. It just so happened that when she found out about her trip to London, she found out that her parents would be staying at their home there too. At first, it was a great opportunity to catch up with her parents outside of when they were babysitting for her and Will. They’d spend quality time as a family since they hadn’t in so long. When it was just four days that she was staying with them, it was enjoyable and refreshing to spend time with them. But now, over a week since she had first arrived, Mac was being driven crazy by both of her parents. It was twice as intense since they couldn’t really leave the house due to the persistent terrible weather. That’s why when the one day she thought she’d finally be going home, relief came crashing over her, but it all came crumbling down when the snow started just a couple hours after she had woken up. The airports were still closed and she didn’t know when she’d be leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents were driving her berserk with their constantly bickering. Not to mention her mother’s need to have some sort of control over her even though Mackenzie was a full grown adult with a job, husband, and daughter. Still, that didn’t stop her mom from being a mom and telling her not to stay up too late talking over Skype or insist that she join them for dinner nightly. It wasn’t that Mac minded eating dinner with them, but insisting on sitting at the dinner table all together every single night was a bit much for her. She was used to grabbing a bite just before their final rundown meeting or some days not having any dinner at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac had come to her tipping point with her parents last night while Will and her were on Skype. Things had become rather hot and heavy between the two of them, they were both needy and one thing had led to another and she was stripping for him on camera. It was late and just the two of them, so there was no problem with it, or so she thought. Her panties were almost gone when out of nowhere her mother barged into the room, claiming it was much too late for them to be still up talking. Mac had squealed and tried to cover herself up while Will ended the call because there was no way he was going to have his mother-in-law see him almost naked too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a few seconds after Will disappeared that Mackenzie was shouting at her mom to leave her room and let her be. Ever since then, she hasn’t spoken with her and was still holding resentment over it. Mac loved her mom, but being treated as if she was 16 again, unable to make her own decisions was a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had spent most of her day apologizing to Will on her mom’s behalf and each time he told her she didn’t need to apologize, but she definitely needed to have a conversation with her mom soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That conversation hasn’t happened yet and most likely won’t for another hour or so as she sits on Skype with Jim this time instead of Will. He was still at the newsroom but on break for his lunch, so they had time to chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s everything at work? You guys aren’t falling apart at the seams without me are you?” She jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shakes his head, “you haven’t been EP in a little while now, we’ve got this without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac nods and bites down on her bottom lip, “good to know I’m missed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Seriously though, everything’s going well there? Will hasn’t completely gone mad has he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Define mad,” Jim insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh comes from her, “god…” she shakes her head and takes a sip of her water, “what did he do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing out of the ordinary for Will. He’s definitely not doing as fantastic without you here. He snapped at Tess and Tamara at the morning rundown meeting and then I was his next victim just an hour ago.” There’s a pause before Jim continues with the next statement, “sometimes I wonder if he’s more moody than you were during your pregnancy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac laughs at that, “you know I could believe it. Then again, there were points when it was best to not be around me because it wasn’t just snapping it was full blown yelling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows raise as he says, “oh trust me Mac, I remember. Your worst days were days we all tried to avoid you because it was like you were a monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnancy wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows for her. Most days were good, but some days her mood swings were so bad even Will tried to avoid her for fear of what she’d say to him. Those days and moments of her tearing apart her friends and husband certainly weren’t her finest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I ever apologized for that. I know after I was mean I did, but just in general. I’m sorry my mood swings could get really intense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim shrugs, “it’s okay, it’s not like you could help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mackenzie nods, “well I’ll have a conversation with Will when we Skype tonight. He’s lucky I’m still here or else his ass would be grass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh comes from Jim and he thanks her for that then adds, “I hope you can make it home soon, we all miss you. I know Will snapped at a few of us, but he also won’t stop talking about you. It’s annoyingly sweet and he definitely misses you the most out of all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels her cheek begin to burn at that and smiles, she missed Will every second she was gone and it made her heart full hearing that he was talking about her constantly. “Thank you Jim, I miss you all too. I’m sure I’ll be home soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mackenzie sits in bed with her laptop, her dripping wet hair somewhat soaking the blue button down she stole from Will’s closet as she waits for him to begin their nightly Skype call. She had just spent the last half hour in the tub trying to de-stress from not only her long day, but just the overall stress that has been weighing on her since she arrived. The meetings she had attended had been interesting and insightful but brought new questions and fears for her job. She was still maneuvering being president of ACN, even a year later. Everyday she understood more and more why Charlie was always drunk no matter what time of day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stress only built as she grew more and more insistent to get out of her parents’ house and go back home to Will. It didn’t help that her mom was hovering and trying to control Mac as if she were a teen again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had talked earlier about the previous night’s incident— her mom walking in on her half naked while Skyping with Will, an embarrassing moment that would be forever scarred into Mac’s brain. The talk had gone well, her mom apologized for what she had done and overstepping. She even insisted that it wouldn’t happen again. That was something Mac could only hope for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A yawn comes from her as she glances down at the clock and watches it turn to three in the morning. Will would be home by now, checking in on Charlie and sending home the babysitter. She knew he usually took a few minutes to get the laptop situated, so she was in no rush but most definitely exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only a couple minutes later that her ears are filled with the blaring sound of the Skype ringtone and it jerks her eyes wide open from temporarily closing them while she waited. Immediately she answers the call and is met with the sight of Will changing into his pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi handsome” Mac greets with a tired smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the exhaustion written on her face from the little ways away that he was standing from the laptop. “You know you didn’t have to stay up this late” Will points out as he slides off his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What and miss the show?” She teases as he takes his button down shirt off next and replaces it with a simple white t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles, “is your mom about to run in again? Cause if so then I’m afraid I’m going to have to skip tonight’s call to save both of us any more embarrassment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac shakes her head, “no need to worry, we had a talk earlier and she wants you to know that she’s sorry and promises she didn’t see anything. Also promises she will let up on me and not hover or try to control so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will slides into bed with his laptop and nods, “that’s good, I’m glad you talked to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a couple seconds of staring at her through the screen and running over whether or not he was right a few times before asking, “is that my shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looks down at the blue button down and begins blushing, “yeah. I stole it out of your closet when I was packing. I wanted to have something with me that made it seem like you were here” she explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she didn’t regularly wear his shirts, they were big on her which made them nice and cozy. Not to mention, his scent always lingered and that was probably the most comforting thing about wearing his shirts. A week of wearing the shirt off and on made the scent fade, especially after being through the washer more than once, but regardless she was still comforted by the fact that it was his. It made sleeping without him by her side a little bit easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She notices a slight blush on his own cheeks which makes her smile though the rosiness was as faint as can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should put on one of your nighties” Will jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac rolls her eyes, “shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckles, “I’m only giving you hell, I think it’s sweet and you already know that I don’t mind you wearing my shirts. We crossed that line a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I certainly had no plans to stop wearing them either way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a couple seconds of silence before Mac asks, “Billy can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to ask me to take my pants off are you? Cause like I said, we don’t need anymore embarrassment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you idiot. Can you please take your mind out of the gutter for two seconds?” She lightly scolds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. What did you want to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earlier I was Skyping with Jim and he mentioned that you snapped at Tamara, Tess, and him today, is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything for a second and when she gives him a scowl he says, “Mac…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t really like it when you call me Will outside of work and even there you only rarely call me that. It feels wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you snap at the staff today?” She questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh comes from Will as he finally gives in, “okay, yes, I snapped at Tess and Tamara then later I snapped at Jim. I apologized to all of them already and I am sorry, I’m just sort of losing it without you here. Besides, I never got around to telling you but Charlie kept me up a lot last night. She’s starting to get cranky without you too and wouldn’t go back to sleep once she woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sighs, feeling bad that she couldn’t be there with her family. She wished the damn weather would let up just for a day so that she could catch the first flight back to them. She had to admit that she was somewhat losing it too, they kept her sane and so did work. Not having any of the three was difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you both so much and I’m sorry that I can’t be there, but honey you really need to keep yourself composed or at least try to. I’m going to be out of here as soon as I possibly can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will nods, “I know… I know. Again, I’m sorry for losing my cool today. I’ll try to keep it together until you’re back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you can do it dear, and you tell Charlie that I love her so much. The second the weather clears I’m out of here and back home okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” he nods again and gives her a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles right back, “good” she says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very next day the weather finally came to a halt. Mac couldn’t believe that it had finally quit snowing, the only problem was that it was so piled up that her mom couldn’t get her car out of the driveway to drive to the airport. The airports weren’t even open either, the snow had piled up so much that it was going to take days to clear. That made Mac want to cry, she was already nearing two weeks, before she knew it, it was probably going to be a month. Sure, they had made it nearly two months when he was in jail but that was different. This was as if Mother Nature was looking down on them and laughing each time they got closer to being together again as she made the weather worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Mackenzie believed until three days later it seemed Mother Nature actually smiled on them. The sun had been beaming for those three days and melted away almost all of the snow. The second that Mac figured out the airports were open again, she booked the first flight to New York. She didn’t care if she had to get up at the asscrack of dawn or even not sleep at all, she was getting on that plane and going back home to her husband and daughter and not a thing was going to stand in her way any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, her flight left at a reasonable time which allowed her to get enough sleep for the night. Mac knew she’d be messed up from jetlag for a few days but that was the last thing she cared about, she was ready to be home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire time up until her flight, she had talked to Will regularly, as if she wasn’t flying home. She wanted it to be a complete and total surprise for him. Mac knew he was probably checking in on the weather there and checking if any local news stations were reporting about the airports being back open. That was fine, by the time he figured that all out she would already be home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac kept it quiet that she was back, so much so that when she came into the bullpen halfway through Will’s show she insisted everyone be quiet when at first they excitedly greeted her. Everyone was relieved and happy to have her back that they cheered at upon seeing her enter the newsroom. She was quick to shush them and thankfully Will seemed to be too wrapped up in his reporting to even notice. Mac gave quick hugs to Tess and Neal. Even Sloan who had happened to be on her way to Don’s office when Mac arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was after her hugs that she quietly told everyone not to say a word to Will and in fact, not say a word to Jim in fear he’d mention it to Will. Not a soul was to tell him she was finally home. Mac wanted to make their reunitement after two weeks of being apart special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone listened to her as she knew they would and for the next half hour, she waits in Will’s office. She watches the show from one of his many tv screens and stays seated at his desk. At some point, her eyes roam around the desk realizing that she’s never actually sat at his desk— only on it when they made out in his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk was covered in different files, filled with paperwork and memos. He had decorations here and there, but the ones that catch her eye are the pictures of her and Charlie behind his chair. Similarly to behind her chair in her office, he had the same picture from their wedding framed and in view for anyone who walked in to see. Mac smiles, that picture was adorable and her heart swelled every time she saw it. Next to it was a picture of him holding Charlie a few days after she was born and it made Mac realize just how big their little girl has gotten since then. She wipes away a couple of tears from that realization before continuing her look through of his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those pictures were mixed in with his photos of him meeting various world leaders. They weren’t the only one’s he had, he did have some on his desk right by his computer monitor. One was a picture of just Mackenzie, she remembers him taking that photo like it was yesterday. It was one of the first nights they had moved into their apartment. She wasn’t dressed up in the slightest and thought she looked horrible, she begged him not to do anything with the photo and delete it. Of course he had done the opposite and got it framed, adding it to his small collection of photos (mostly ones of the two of them &amp; Charlie but one of him and her namesake together at their wedding) on his desk. Looking back Mac was happy it was on his desk now, and maybe she didn’t look as bad as she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention shifts back to the television as she hears Will ending the broadcast. Turning it off, Mackenzie gets up from his desk and walks around in front of it. A cloud of excitement settles over her as she waits for him to return to his office. Her standing there would be the last thing he was expecting and she could not wait to see the look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need those stats on my desk tomorrow by five Tess,” Will calls out as he opens the door to his office five minutes later, completely unaware of what (or rather, who) was waiting on the other side for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it boss,” Tess calls back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door fully opens and Will comes to a halt as he’s about to walk in, his eyes meeting hers seconds after opening the door. He swore that for just a second his heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mackenzie,” he says in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her beautiful smile greets him, “hi Billy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me this isn’t a dream. I’ve had too many dreams of you coming home this past week and two seconds later I wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac shakes her head, “I just got off a seven hour flight to be here, I promise it’s not a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief comes from him at that, “thank god,” he says. Will then quickly walks over to her and pulls her into a tight hug. Instantly his nostrils are filled with the scent of vanilla, it definitely was her and not a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both relax into each other, holding onto the other as tight as they could for several minutes. Will didn’t even have the words to explain how happy he was that she was finally home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly pulling back, Mackenzie smiles as her eyes scan his face for a moment as if she too needed to confirm that it was really him. Two weeks might not have been much to most others, but it was the longest they had spent apart since he went to jail. It was the longest she ever planned on spending away from him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no hesitation as goes in for a kiss, making it slow and as passion filled as each of them could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only just seconds later that Will had lifted her up onto his desk, not caring that they certainly were not alone and all it took was one staff member to walk in on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac seemed not to care for the time being either as she pushed off his jacket and quickly moved her hands to undo the buttons of his shirt. She was relishing in the fact that after two brutally long weeks they were back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither heard the door open when it did, being way too engrossed in the other. Her hands were on his belt while one of his was up her skirt as his lips moved to her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… god!” Jim exclaims as he realizes what he had walked in on. He should’ve known better when all Will did was talk about Mackenzie for the entire time she was gone. He should’ve just let them be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Mac instantly pull apart, trying to quickly readjust their disheveled clothing. Mac is first to speak, “Jim… Jim what can we do for you?” She questions as she gets off Will’s desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were covered with his hands the second he had released what he walked in so he hesitates to move them, “is it safe to look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac glances back at Will who had just finished buttoning up his shirt. Thankfully she didn’t have much to readjust and that had already been done, “yes it’s safe to look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim moves his hands down from his face and notices the blushing on both of his bosses faces, more on Will’s cheeks than hers. Note to self: always knock before walking into either of their offices when they’re in there together. He should’ve already known this since it wasn’t the first time they had been walked in on. Jim was just glad he walked in now rather than later when more of their clothing would’ve been gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We- I was just sent in here to ask if you guys wanted to join us at Hang Chews for the night, but uh…” Jim trails off, realizing it was a mistake to even think they’d wanna join.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac looks up at Will as his arm comes around her shoulders, “thank you, but we’re going to have to turn this one down. It’s been a long two weeks and I really don’t feel like sharing Mac with anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She elbows him for his poorly worded sentence before explaining, “what he means is that we’ve missed each other a lot and I’ve not seen Charlie in two weeks so we’d prefer to spend tonight at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jim nods, “right I should’ve guessed.” He begins to make his way out the door again, “have a good rest of your night” he adds before disappearing back into the newsroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac lets out a breath once Jim is gone and steps out of Will’s hold, grabbing hold of his jacket which was still on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns back to him and grabs his hand, “come on, let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still in my suit from the broadcast,” he points out as she begins to pull him out of his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll bring it back tomorrow, I’m not wasting another second being here and not at home with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will doesn’t argue with that one, he didn’t want to because he was just as eager to get home and celebrate her homecoming. Instead he just follows her out of his office and toward the elevators, ready for what the rest of their night would bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀   ⠀⠀●●●⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ </span>
  <span>⠀⠀⠀</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Three Months Later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mackenzie wasn’t exactly sure at what point it happened, she had been arguing with Will over something completely minuscule one minute and the next she was laying in a hospital bed wondering how she got there. According to Will, she started becoming light headed during their fight so they stopped arguing and he tried to get her to sit down. She insisted she was fine and then not even a minute later she passed out in his arms. Mac couldn’t recall the moments before she passed out but insisting she was fine when she wasn’t certainly sounded like her so she believed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will was relieved that she had passed out in his arms and not anywhere else. Had it been anywhere else she could’ve hit her head as she fell and who knew where they’d be at this moment if she had? He didn’t know a lot about amnesia but he knew enough to know that it wasn’t fun for either party. There was a relief that they didn’t have to go through that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac sits up in the bed a little whenever the doctor walks in and Will stays standing at her side as they wait to hear what it had been that made her pass out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Mrs. McHale,” the doctor begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mackenzie is fine, Mrs. McHale is my mum” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Mackenzie, we went ahead and took some blood to determine whether or not it was iron deficiency anemia that made you pass out or anything else and it wasn’t. Most likely it was just stress so I’d spend the rest of the day trying to relax. Though we will need to get you an ultrasound to check and make sure that your baby is doing alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrunches up her face, did she just hear the doctor right? Her baby? No, that had to be a mistake, she wasn’t pregnant. At least not that she knew of. “I’m sorry did you just say my baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor looks back down at her notes and nods, “we usually go ahead and check for pregnancy before we give any medication. You hCG levels indicate that you’re about twelve weeks along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac couldn’t believe she didn’t notice sooner. Sure she noticed that a few of her skirts seemed to not be fitting quite right but she thought it was the extra snacking so she tried to cut back. Twelve weeks pregnant, considering what they had gone through it was a shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances back up at Will who seemed to be in just as much shock as she was. It was the last thing either one of them were expecting to come out of the doctor’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the doctor Mackenzie says, “could we have a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly,” the doctor and her nurse file out of the room and close the door behind them, giving Will and Mac some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac grabs her husband's hand and pulls him around to where she could see him better. “Twelve weeks pregnant,” she says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs as his emotions finally find their way in and settle, “I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both had a reason for their disbelief, they had been trying for months to have another child even before Mac left for London and had always come up with a negative pregnancy test. They both had been on the edge of giving up on it happening and were beginning to consider their other options. In fact, they had discussed a surrogate not even a few days ago</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I still have it in me,” Will jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac rolls her eyes at that but smiles just after as pulls him down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is short and sweet and as they break apart, Mac smiles and brushes her thumb over his cheek, “we’re going to be parents again,” she says in a soft and happy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles too and presses his hand on her stomach, “maybe you should go away for two weeks more often,” he can’t help but joke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she laughs and shakes her head, the night she had come home had certainly been one she’d not forget for quite awhile. After sending the babysitter home and checking in on Charlie, they didn’t make it to sleep until late the next morning. They had to cancel most of their work related things for the morning and move them to the afternoon. Somehow Will still went on the air that evening and the only thing that kept them both going was the endless amounts of caffeine they both had consumed throughout the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand moves from his cheek to down to his own on her stomach, “I just hope the baby is okay after my passing out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will brushes it off, “ahh don’t worry honey, they’re a McAvoy and we’re resilient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mac lets out a giggle at that, “you certainly are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s then that Will asks for the doctor to come back in so that they could do an ultrasound and double check that the baby was alright. Will’s words had comforted her, he was right, if McAvoy’s were anything they were resilient. Mac knew it in her gut that their baby was just fine and that in six months from now they were going to be parents to another beautiful baby.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is is unrealistic that it snowed so much for two weeks? Maybe but then again the weather is a weird thing. </p>
<p>Also fun fact, the day after I posted my previous one shot I fell while roller skating (yes, roller skating) and broke my elbow. I took a few days off from writing but doing that helped formulate this idea. I hope you all enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Of course as I say each time, feel free to leave any feedback as it is always welcome. Don’t forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed this. Until next time ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>